Las dos caras del luchador
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: Es mi primer fic, solo espero que les guste!!! Es acerca de una pareja bastante rara y una reflexión algo corta para mi gusto. Bueno, disfrútenla tanto como yo. Bye!


Solo espero que les guste. . . y tengan paciencia, es mi primer fic!!! Bueno, la verdad es que ya escribí otra historia (algo más larga) y ya voy por el segundo capítulo ("Llamas"). Si les gusta dejen rewies o mándenme algún mail, solo para saber si sigo escribiendo. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Las dos caras del luchador  
  
Kaoru. Esa muchacha de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos profundos como el mar invade desde hace varias semanas mis sombríos sueños. Esos sueños en los que con su delicada sonrisa logra traerme la calma.  
  
No sé como ha pasado, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Desde el día en que la conocí supe que ella era una chica simple, llorona y que suele enojarse mucho; pero algo en mi interior me dijo que debía protegerla; antes era como proteger a una hermana, ahora. . . ya no sé. Ella no me podrá amar nunca, mi pasado es demasiado tortuoso para alguien que nunca sintió la muerte en su propia piel. No le quitaré ese privilegio que posee, al contrario, prefiero que viva feliz a que sienta algo por mi.  
  
Yo sé que ella se preocupa por mí, y algo debe sentir por este corazón luchador, pero su amor no me corresponde. Es mejor así. Siempre la conservaré en mis sueños, como la Kaoru perfecta; mi Kaoru.  
  
Enamorarme de ella fue un error, lo sé y ya no hay marcha atrás. Yo amé a otra mujer, pero murió. Murió en mis propios brazos, y no hice nada por ello. Pensar que no hice nada me hace creer que fui yo quien la mató.  
  
El amor es algo muy real y a la vez terrible. Uno se enamora y esa persona acaba por dejarte. Bueno, esta vez no será así porque Kaoru permanecerá en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos. Eterna por siempre. . .  
  
Lo que daría yo por recibir una caricia suya, por oír de sus labios de Sakura las palabras "te amo. . . ", por saber que el fulgor que sus ojos desasen me pertenece. Pero no puedo, nuevamente no puedo. Soy un nuevo pasajero vulnerable a la distinguida personalidad de Kaoru; esa personalidad que tanto me embriaga en mis noches de sueños.  
  
Aunque su amor nunca me corresponda, siempre la querré. Es algo que sé, nada más. Quizás algún día me vaya de este dojo, alejarme de ella sería lo mejor; pero ahora simplemente no puedo. Ella me ha dado un lugar para quedarme, amistades nuevas y comida. . . aunque lo que ella prepara dudo que se pueda llamar comida. . .  
  
Estar aquí me hace muy feliz, vivir una vida de rurouni me hace saber que aún estoy vivo, que aún puedo remediar el odio que estubo a punto de consumirme años atrás. Vivir aquí, junto a las personas que más quiero me hace tan apto a la vida. Todos somos parte del Kenshin-gumi: Kaoru, Yahiko. . .  
  
Yahiko? Ahhh, el me hace acordar tanto a mi cuando era pequeño, siempre tratando de hacerme el más fuerte. Siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias. Debe ser por lo que viví en mi pasado.  
  
Ríos de sangre crucé con tal de sobrevivir. Ríos de sangre provenientes de las personas que más amaba, de las personas que me protegían. . . y que yo no logré proteger. Bueno, pero ahora estoy pagando mis errores junto a nuevos amigos, y junto a un nuevo amor.  
  
Siempre creí que me quedaría con la otra mujer, ahora que lo pienso quizás hubiese sido imposible. A mi me gusta mi vida, esta vida.  
  
Quizás algún día me vaya de este dojo. . . o quizás no.  
  
A Kaoru le pertenece todo lo mío. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mis sueños y mis recuerdos. Gracias a ella poseo nuevos recuerdos, llenos de calidez y confianza. Si fuera por mí, nunca me alejaría de esa chiquilla que es la llave de mis emociones, pero el odio y el rencor que yo he sentido es algo que ella nunca entendería. Es algo que desconoce y a la vez nos separa. Si alguna vez se fijara en mi, probablemente la lastimaría, y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar.  
  
Es mejor así, vida de rurouni.  
  
- ¡¡¡Vago haragán!!!, ¡levántate de una vez!¡el bang del mediodía sonó hace rato, Sanosuke no baka!- escuché unos gritos, pero al abrir los ojos ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
¡Thup!  
  
- ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Jou-Chan? ¡¿No ves qué estaba durmiendo?!- grité, mientras me frotaba el chichón que había conseguido en mi cabeza.  
  
- Apúrate, cabeza de pollo, no ves qué vamos a llegar tarde al Akabeko?- dijo una vos sensual, por detrás mío.  
  
- Uff, y supongo que tú también vas mujer zorro, ne?  
  
- Hai, pero solo voy porque Ken me invitó- dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- Grrr, cállate Megumi, ¿o quieres qué te prohíba volver a entrar a mi dojo?- dijo Jou-Chan, digo, Kaoru.  
  
- Mejor para mí, así a Ken lo podré ver fuera del dojo y sin que tú me andes vigilando. . . - le contestó Megumi, poniendo su mano izquierda al costado de su cara y riendo estridentemente.  
  
- ¡¡Basta!!, tú deja a Jou-Chan en paz y vayamos de una vez a lo de Tae.- dije, cansado de las peleas entre la mujer zorro y la mujer mapache. Lo único que falta es la comadrejita. . .  
  
- ¡Hola, cabeza de pollo!- dijo una vos demasiado familiar. Demasiado.  
  
- ¿Para qué hablo? Bueno, vamos- dije empujando a Misao a través de las escaleras. Había estado pensando demasiado, y con el golpe de Kaoru, me dolía aún más la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sano-Chan?  
  
- Claro, Shoojo, me encuentro perfectamente. . . - le dije a Misao. Nadie tendría que enterarse de mis sentimientos hacia Jou-Chan. Quizás algún día le diga lo que siento por ella. . . si, lo haré cuando deje de pegarme con su Shinai. ¿Cuándo? Creo que nunca. . .  
  
  
  
Owari (fin)  
  
  
  
Y allí terminó. . . ¿buena o mala? Es algo confusa, pero a mi me encanta ya que se trata acerca de mis dos personajes favoritos: Kaoru y Sano!!! Una combinación algo extraña, a decir verdad, pero que podría hacer sucedido, no? Estoy empezando a escribir el tercer capítulo de mi fic, pero aún no tiene nombre. . . tendrán que esperar! Bueno, espero verlos pronto. Adiós!!!  
  
Jou-Chan 


End file.
